Ianto Jones' Diary
by TheBoyWhoNeverGrewUp
Summary: Jack manages to get hold of Ianto's diary and finds out what Ianto writes about him.


**Side Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. This is my first fanfiction, so reviews would be lovely.**

Ianto Jones' Diary.

Jack sighed looking at the big pile of paperwork that sat on his desk, he'd just come from a phone call with the head of UNIT and wasn't in the best of moods. He took a deep breath and pulled the first sheet of paper work from the top of the pile; he looked at it and groaned "Ianto!"

Ianto quickly came into the office shortly after he was called "yes sir."

Jack smiled "I could really do with some of your coffee magic right about now."

Ianto nodded and left he never could resist Jack's pleading smile, he made his way to the kitchen area in the hub and set about making Jack's coffee. Once he had made sure it was perfect he brought it up to Jack's office and placed it on his desk before kissing the top of Jack's head "good luck sir." He smirked before retreating back down to the archives.

After about twenty minutes Jack had given up with the paper work and was looking around his office for anything but paper work to do. He ran his hand through his hair looking down at his desk, when his eyes fell upon Ianto's diary, he knew he shouldn't look but the temptation was too much to bear. He looked around making sure nobody was going to walk into his office and opened the Diary to a random entry.

**Sunday July 14th**  
_All_ _I could think about when I woke up this morning was Jack; it's been happening more and more often. I don't want to say anything as I'll just sound like some needy love sick teenager, besides I doubt Jack feels the same.'_

Jack felt himself grinning as he read it, he was glad Ianto felt the same as him, but he also felt a twinge of sadness because Ianto felt like he couldn't talk to him. He made a mental note to try and sort that out before flicking to an earlier entry.

**Friday April 12th**  
_Today a really interesting artefact came through the rift it's a sort of mind reading machine thing, or so Jack thinks. That reminds me I'll have to try it on Jack someday, which could get very interesting. P.S Use it in the bedroom._

Jack frowned slightly hoping that Ianto hadn't used it on him without him knowing, but then again he found it to be a bit of a turn on. He looked up checking nobody was coming before continuing to flick to another entry.

**Wednesday February 13th**  
_Jack's having a tantrum because I've put him on a sex ban for two days; he knows nobody's allowed to touch my coffee machine. Apparently Owen had dared him to make himself a coffee on it; they both act like children sometimes, although Jack's making it really hard to stay true to my word, not that I'm complaining or anything. _

Jack made a mental note that Ianto loved being teased; he smiled and went to turn to another entry when somebody who was standing behind him cleared their throat. Jack sighed knowing right away it was Ianto; he turned around grinning trying to hide the diary behind his back. Ianto reached behind Jack and snatched it out of his hand "what gives you the right to read it, this is private."

Jack looked at Ianto trying not to smile, he just looked too adorable when he was angry mixed with embarrassed "I'm sorry Ianto but it was just inviting me to read it and I just wanted to see if you wrote about me and…"

Ianto cut Jack off "no Jack it wasn't just inviting you to read it, it's a book it's an inanimate object it can't tell you to do things" He frowned "what exactly did you read."

Jack smiled "well I now know you think about me when you wake up, yet you don't want to talk to me about it because you feel like I won't feel the same. You want to use that mind reading artefact in the bedroom with me oh and you love being teased when you've put me on a sex ban, and for the record I don't have tantrums"

Ianto blushed looking down "yes well you're on a sex ban for three years" he frowned and stormed out carrying his diary, he poked his head around the door a few seconds later "oh and you're on packet coffee for three years too, and don't you dare try teasing me"

Jack sighed he hated packet coffee; he decided to leave Ianto to calm down before he'd start teasing him. After all if that didn't work he could always use what he learnt from the diary as blackmail.


End file.
